How Patronuses and Boggarts Helped
by byteme5118
Summary: How have a patronus and a boggart help Remus and Tonks get together? Set after the Hospital Wing scene but before the end of HBP.


Remus stopped out of the Hospital Wing after the argument with everyone about his relationship with Tonks. But Remus was not alone.

"REMUS J. LUPIN! Get your arse back here now!" Tonks yelled.

"Go away Nymphadora." Remus responded stopping where he was; though not turning to face her.

"No, you lost the right to call me Nymphadora when you left me in there. I just have a couple things left to say to you, so please if you care for me at all, even as just a friend, turn around."

Remus sighed and turned around. He was met with the sight of a very pissed off Tonks. Her normally happy face was replaced with one of rage. Her dull hair substituted with black shoulder length hair accompanied by red highlights. Remus could not help but think that she never looked so beautiful.

"I have been trying for months to convince you too admit your feelings. I have dealt with my broke heart since forever it seems like. You sit there and say that I would be better off without you, without ever proving it. You say that you are too old for me, well what if I said that I prefer older man. You claim to be too poor, I don't care about money. And lastly you say that you are too dangerous, have you noticed that we are in a war! I face danger everyday at my job. I sit there at night and try to understand where you are coming from but I can't."

Tears were now streaming down Tonks' face. Remus had to hold back the urge to cross the huge gap between them and tell her that he was wrong.

"So I am telling you this. I am done getting my heart broken by you. This was your last chance to be with me. I refuse to pour my heart out to you and get rejected. I'm done, Remus. We can't be friends anymore because it would just be too hard. I love you Moony." And with that Tonks ran pass Remus and out of the school.

Hours later Tonks sat at her flat surrounded by tissues and chocolate. Molly and Arthur stopped by trying to convince her to get off the couch but she would not budge. They even resorted to sending Ginny and Hermione over; but once again, failing to move her.

She had never been in the much pain before. Her hair returned to a dull brown, while her face and eyes were red from crying. She sat on the couch, wearing black yoga pants and a green hoodie. The only thing that could mend her broken heart was probably at home, reading.

Just as Pink's song Who Knew was coming on, there was a knock on the door. Tonks got up and pressed pause on the muggle stereo. She went to the door fully prepared to kill whoever disturbed her pity party.

Remus had to grab her arm to make sure she did not fall over. Tonks' eyes were wide in shock.

"Can I come in?" Remus asked breaking the silence. Tonks nodded and moved to the side. After he entered, Tonks closed the door.

"You probably are wondering why I am here, right?" Remus asked. He looked up to see Tonks' reaction. She just nodded. Remus took a deep breath and walked over to the window.

It was raining horrible outside. You were lucky if you could see ten feet in front of you.

"Molly called me about an hour ago. There was a boggart in the attic at the Burrow. She was afraid to go in there not wanting to see the dead bodies of her family. So I went over there. Naturally the form it takes in front of me is a full moon. So I was fully prepared to get rid of it. I entered the room and all of a sudden I saw _you_."

Tonks looked from where she was standing to connect eyes with Remus.

"So there I stood with a boggart version of you walking towards me. All of a sudden another man appeared at your side. You said to me that you did _not_ love me anymore. And that you and the _young_ man besides you were getting married. I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. It took me a good ten minutes of watching the two of you snog before I could finally perform the counter curse. I stood there for about another ten minutes before deciding to cast a patronus to tell Molly that it was taken care of."

Remus broke the eye contact and looked back out the window. Tonks finally found her way closer to Remus, now only two feet from him.

"Already in shock from the boggart I almost had a heart attack when my patronus had changed too."

"What is it now?" Tonks could not help but to ask. Remus looked back at her.

"A chameleon." Tonks gave him a confused look.

"Why a chameleon?" Remus smiled.

"As you know a patronus only changes its form when a person suffers a great shock or an emotion upheaval. Yours changed to a werewolf and one can assume because of your love for me. Well a chameleon is a creature that can _change_ its appearance when needed."

A look of realization crossed her face. She took a step towards Remus.

"And one can assume that a chameleon is an animal form of a metamorphmagus, like me." This time it was Remus that took the step forward.

"Yes one could think that." They were now only a half a foot apart.

"So your change in boggart and patronus came from an emotional realization. So professor, what did you realize?" Remus leaned in and whispered his answer in Tonks' ear.

"I am in love with Nymphadora Tonks." Remus could feel Tonks smile. She quickly backed away and looked at him.

"Took you long enough!" Remus laughed softly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I will have to make up for my lack of intelligence."

Tonks sucked in a breath as Remus looked her in the eyes. He slowly leaned forward and their lips meant.

What was at first a sweet kiss between lovers quickly turned into a desperate attempt to remain together. They had to break apart because of lack of air. When their lips disconnected they touched foreheads.

"Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yes." Came Remus' reply.

"Absolutely." Came Tonks' reply causing Remus to smile.

"Can I call you Nymphadora again?" Tonks looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I like it when you say it. It gives me goose bumps." Remus laughed softly again.

"You are one of a kind." Remus replied while plying with Tonks' now signature bubblegum pink hair.

"But you love me anyway!" Tonks countered.

"God help me but I do. And I would not want you any other way." Remus then lifted Tonks up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Tonks muttered a spell and the door closed leaving the lovebirds to explore their new relationship.


End file.
